


Le procès du Prince

by Maria_Alton



Category: Fictions Partagées 3, Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consent Issues, Other, Screenplay/Script Format, TikTok
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Alton/pseuds/Maria_Alton
Summary: "Hier un héros, aujourd'hui un agresseur. C'est l'histoire d'un prince bien connu, plus précisement l'"ex-boyfriend" de la Belle au Bois dormant. Tout a commencé quand un Tik-toker a créé le hashtag#MeTooSleepingBeauty."Le comportement du Prince est dénoncé sur les réseaux sociaux : vous trouverez ici son procès relayé par les médias.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	Le procès du Prince

La télévision allumée.

INT. POSTE DE TELEVISION

PRÉSENTATEUR DE NOUVELLES:

Hier un héros, aujourd'hui un agresseur. Cela est l'histoire d'un prince bien connu, plus précisement le "ex-boyfriend" de la Belle au Bois dormant. Tout à commencé quand un Tik-toker a créé le hashtag #MeTooSleepingBeauty et à partir de ce moment tout le monde à commencé de débattre ce thème. Les parents sont très inquiets que le prince donne un mauvais exemple aux garçons et les organisations féministes sont très en colère.

Tout le monde demande justice pour la princesse et la justice sera rendu. La semaine prochaine, le prince sera ramené à la vie par des socrières de Roumanie et il se rendra au tribunal.

Dans d'autres actualités,PETA a créé aussi un Hashtag pour demander justice pour le choc émotionnel subi par les 101 Dalmatiens...

_La télévision est éteinte._

_TIME LAPS DAYS_

_PASSING_

INT. POSTE DE TELEVISION

_vidéos avec la tombe du prince et le rituel des sorcières_

INT. POSTE DE TELEVISION

PRÉSENTATEUR DE NOUVELLES:

Le prince a été transporté au tribunal où une foule immense de personnes est là et attend pour le verdict. La police devait intervenir, car les manifestants étaient très violents à l'arrivée du prince. L'agresseur est effrayé et ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Allons voir ce que les personnes présentes pensent de la situation.

FEMME 1:

Je veux qu'il pourisse en prisonpour ce qu'il q fait. C'est pas possible.

_(se met à pleurer)_

HOMME 1:

Je l'ai vu pleurer avant d'entrer au tribunal, il ne trompe personne. Un vrai homme ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Il ne peut pas être nommé un homme

PRÉSENTATEUR DE NOUVELLES:

C'est absolument troublant. je ne sais plus quoi dire.

_(elle hoche la tête. Puis, elle reçoit un message)_

Voyons ce qu'en dit ce couple:

FEMME 2:

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Il a fait une chose horrible mais c'est ainsi que sont les hommes

_(Commence à rire.Elle regarde son copain)_

HOMME 2:

(en souriant)

Aah oui, les hommes. C'est toujours leur faute. Quelqu'un m'a dit que la robe de la princesse était très révélatrice... Je dis juste ce que j'ai entendu. Si vous ne voulez pas attirer les hommes, habillez-vous de façon plus décente.

PRÉSENTATEUR DE NOUVELLES:

Les gens ont beaucoup d'opinions sur le sujet. Mesdames et Messieurs,nous reviendrons après la pause commerciale.

Commence la pause commerciale.

POV PERSONNE QUI COUP LE SON DE LA TV ET PREND LE TÉLÉPHONE

INT. ÉCRAN DU TÉLÉPHONE

_"Scrolling" les médias sociaux et regqrde des vidéos de_

_l'extérieur du tribunal avec les manifestateurs. Lire les_

_commentaires des posts_

....... à suivre


End file.
